A Scandal Next Door
by special agent pao
Summary: "Come on, Mulder. We have a meeting with Skinner at 9." She pulled him inside by the arm and closed the door. Mulder had a smile painted on his face. He looked at his chest to tie his tie. "Mulder..." Scully began. He looked at her. "Do you have a crush on the girl next door?" She asked teasing him, a smirk on her face. "Scully..." *Read to find out more*
1. Chapter 1

This is my first X-Files fanfic so don't be too rough on me. I've been watching the show for a long time now, I got this idea and decided to develop it. Scully is a bit out of character.  
  
I imagined Sara Rue playing Candy.

* * *

Mulder was late for work. He woke up when she called him. She walked out of the elevator. She knocked on Mulder's door. She waited few minutes but there was no response. "Mulder? I'm using my key." Scully took the corresponding key and opened the door. She closed the door behind her and started walking to his bedroom, when she heard a knock on the door. She furrowed her brow and turned around to look through the peep hole. It was a woman, late 20's early 30's, longish auburn hair. Darker than hers. She opened the door and smiled at the woman. She wore a pair of yoga pants and a braless tank top. "Hi" Scully greeted. "Hi, I'm Candy from next door," she pointed to Phillip Padgett's former apartment. "Is Fox here?" Scully was about to tell her she didn't know but Mulder appeared at her side. He was buttoning his shirt and his tie was undone. "Hey Candy. What's up?" He asked at Scully's side. "I was wondering if you could give me a cup of ground coffee?" she offered the container she had in her hand. "Sure. Of course." Mulder took the cup and handed it to Scully. "Pour her some coffee there." Scully caught his drift. She nodded and went to his kitchen. She filled the cup and walked back to the door. Mulder was leaning on one side of the doorway. Scully ducked under his arm and handed Candy the container. They smiled at each other. "Thank you. I won't be taking any more of your time." She smiled at them. She looked at Mulder. "Bye Fox." She walked to her door. Mulder followed her with his eyes.

"Come on, Mulder. We have a meeting with Skinner at 9." She pulled him inside by the arm and closed the door. Mulder had a smile painted on his face. He looked at his chest to tie his tie. "Mulder..." Scully began. He looked at her. "Do you have a crush on the girl next door?" She asked teasing him, a smirk on her face. "Scully..." He laughed. "Don't try to pretend. You made it pretty obvious." Scully smiled and straightened his tie on his shirt. "Well, the attraction is there. I won't say no. I think its mutual too." Mulder pointed out and got his suit jacket on. "Now, let's go. Or Skin-man will bite our heads off."

They headed to the Bureau building where they met up with Skinner in his office. They arrived in time, with a few minutes to spare. They entered the office, he handed them a file and then dismissed them. He had a new case for them. "Well that was fast." Scully said as she made her way down the stairs to the basement behind Mulder. He unlocked the door and they entered. Scully sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk. They discussed the file Skinner had given them. Scully thanked the Gods that the case was in Virginia. They didn't have to fly out somewhere to find dead ends.

"This is just another case of entity rape." Mulder tosses the case on the desk. "Dead end." Mulder sat behind his desk. "It wouldn't hurt checking it out. Hear the woman's story." He gave it thought for a few minutes then nodded. He walked to the coat hanger and got their coats. "Come on." They headed out to meet with the victim. It was a 20-minute drive to her house. They knocked on her door and flashed their badges. She let them in and they talked about the attack. "Thank you, Miss Alberta. We'll keep in touch." Scully stood and Mulder followed. They got in the car. Mulder looked at her. "I have to agree with you on this one. It's a dead end." Mulder nodded. "I want to say 'I told you so' but I don't." he turned the car on and headed to the office. Scully went upstairs and handed Skinner the file with their findings and conclusion. When she opened the door of the basement, Mulder was talking on the phone. Scully placed a hand over her mouth and sat in one of the chairs. "Thank you, Candy. I'll see you around." He hung up and looked at Scully. "She dialed to the office? You gave her your business card?" She asked almost laughing. "Yes. When she introduced herself, I did the same and gave her my card." Scully nodded.

For the rest of the day, Scully continued to annoy him. Scully looked at her wrist watch. "Mulder, I'm heading home." She took her coat. "Yeah, let me grab some files." She nodded and walked out the door. He grabbed his coat and the files and locked the office behind him. She gave him a lift to his apartment and then headed home.

* * *

I don't own anything. Mulder, Scully and Skinner are property of Chris Carter and 1013 productions.  
Thank you Anh for helping me with all of this.  
Hope you guys like it. There'll be more parts so stick around.

Follow, Favorite, Review and PM me if you have any suggestions.

xx take care  
pao


	2. Chapter 2

Mulder and Scully walked out of the elevator. Mulder had a bag of take out on one hand and his keys on the other. Scully walked behind him with another bag and the file they were working on. Mulder unlocked his door and they got in. Scully set up everything in front of the couch. Mulder got them drinks and they started discussing their most recent case.

"Journey Donaldson, 39, claims that she has been continually abducted on her birthday. It started when she turned 35." Mulder read. Scully took a bite of her food from her fork. "Do you believe that?" Scully asked after swallowing her chicken with broccoli. "There's more," Mulder said with a smirk. He turned the page on the file and looked at her statement. "She states: "When they take me, they probe me various time. From everywhere. I don't know why they do it or how, but they do it until I come to an orgasm.'''' Mulder looked at Scully holding back a laugh. She gave him a questioning look. "Let me see that." She put her plate down and took the file from his hand. She read it quietly. "You sure this is real? And it's not a joke from other agents?" Scully closed the file on her lap. Mulder took an egg roll from his plate and leaned back on the couch. He opened his mouth to speak when they heard a loud moan.

"What the hell was that?" Scully asked. "It doesn't sound like a cry for help to me." Mulder joked. They kept silent to see if they heard where it was coming from. "Oh-my-god-yeah!" The woman moaned again. "Someone is getting some." Mulder took his plate and Scully's empty plate and threw them in his trash can. "It's like one of your videos that are not yours." Scully smirked taking a sip of her diet coke. Mulder came back and sat beside her again. "I think that's Candy." Mulder said to Scully in a hushed voice. "How do you know?" "I've been hearing them since she moved." Scully smirked and lifted her eyebrows. They started talking about the case again. She kept moaning and moaning. Mulder was distracted by it.

"Mulder." Scully snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Hmm?" he snapped out of his little trip and looked at her. "Go tell her something." Scully pointed to the wall he shared with Candy. "Sculleee" He threw his head backward. "Mulder, it's distracting. We have you as evidence." he sighed and stood up. "Fine." He exited his apartment and stood in front of Candy's door. Scully stood in his doorway with her arms folded over her chest smiling at Mulder. He rolled his eyes. "Hey! That's my thing." Scully protested playfully. He poked out his tongue at her and knocked on Candy's door. "Coming!" Candy shouted from the inside. Mulder raised his eyebrows at Scully. She opened the door. "Hi Fox. What can I help you with?" Candy asked leaning on the doorway. "Hey Candy," He scratched the back of his head. "Um, my partner and I, we are working. Could you quiet down a little bit?" Mulder asked with a faint blush on his cheeks. "Oh, sorry. I didn't realize I was being so loud." Candy answered looking at him over her eyelashes. "I'll try to keep it down a little bit." She pushed her glasses up. "Um, thank you. I'll see you around" Mulder nodded and walked back to his apartment. He pushed Scully inside the apartment and closed the door.

"You okay? You seem a little out of it." Scully remarked. He walked to the couch and she followed him. "I'm going to go home." Scully said. She took the file and stood up. "Wait, why?" Mulder grabbed her elbow. "I think you need to blast the crap out of something?" She said teasing him. Mulder huffed and pulled her until she was sitting again. "Scully, you set out to kill me." He smiled at her. "Don't leave. I don't need to blast the crap out of something." He took his glass of coke from the table. It was warm. "You sure?" Scully pointed out. The coke went through the wrong pipe. He started coughing. Scully tapped his back. "Take it easy G-man. I'm only teasing you." he looked at her. "You are a bully." He smiled. He was starting to like her teasing. "I'm really going to go." Scully said standing up. "Okay. Um, see you tomorrow." Mulder stood up and walked her to the door. "Yeah." Mulder placed a kiss on her cheek. It was a thing now, a friendly kiss on the cheek. He watched Scully walk to the elevator. She waved at him before the doors closed.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! Stick around for more. ;)

xx  
pao


	3. Chapter 3

I imagined Don Benjamin playing Agent Roux.

* * *

Scully checked the time for the 200th time in two minutes. Mulder was late...again. They were going to a meeting with Skinner. Recently, they were called to help in another department. Scully was about to call Mulder again when she heard him say "I'm here". She turned around to tell him Skinner was going to kill them, when she saw that Mulder had a lipstick stain on his cheek. She crossed her arms over her chest. Giving him the smirk and eyebrow raise combo. "Well, look what we have here." Scully walked up to him. "I know Scully. I know I'm late." "Mulder, did someone kiss you on the cheek this morning?" Scully asked. "Um, yeah. How do you know that?" He asked furrowing his brow. "Well, for starters, you have a lipstick stain on your cheek." She brushed her thumb over it and showed him. "Burgundy lipstick to be exact." Mulder ran his palm over his cheek to get the lipstick out, but instead, he was smudging it. "It was Candy." Scully walked to her purse and got a wipe. "Candy hmm?" She took a hold of his chin and cleaned his cheek. "Yeah. I ran into her in the hallway." "And she kissed you?" "When I was walking to the elevator, I saw her walk past me with her laundry basket and one of her...garments fell. I told her and she thanked me and kissed me." Mulder explained. Scully threw the wipe to the trash can and looked at the clock on the wall. Scully picked up their reports on the case. "Come on. Skinner is probably waiting."

They rode the elevator up. On the elevator, Mulder passed his hand through his hair. He caught Scully looking at him. When they eyes met, she smiled at him and the elevator doors opened.

They walked to Skinner's office. Kimberly nodded at them when they walked past her desk. Mulder opened the door for Scully and placed his hand on her lower back. Scully handed Skinner the folder with their reports and they walked to a pair of empty chairs. Agents from the VCS were there: Agents Roux, Martin, Cahill, Davis and them. Scully was the only woman on the case. "Now that we're all here, I'd like to congratulate all of you. You all did an amazing work on this case. I want you all to take tomorrow and the rest of the day off." Skinner informed them. Skinner shared a few more words to them and then dismissed them. When all of them walked out of Skinner's office, they stopped Mulder and Scully in front of the elevators. "Agents, thanks for helping us with this case." Agent Roux spoke up. He was a tall man with tan skin and gray eyes. He shook their hands, the other followed. "Agent Scully, pleasure working with you." Scully nodded and smiled at them. Agent Roux winked at Scully and turned around. The VCS agents walked to their offices. Mulder and Scully waited for the elevator.

Mulder nudged Scully with his shoulder. "Prince Charming there Scully." Scully smiled and shook her head. She headed to the emergency stairs. Mulder followed."Why not? I mean, He could win any woman in this world with those eyes. He winked at you, you know." "I know Mulder. I saw him, but I'm not any woman." They reached their basement office. "I'm going to the bathroom." She went and retouched her makeup. When she came back Scully, took her coat and her purse. "I'm going home. Call me later?" Mulder nodded and got his coat on. Scully walked up to him and planted a kiss on his cheek. She backed up and walked away to go to her house.

Mulder arrived home. He walked to his room and started to undress. He walked to the bathroom and when he saw himself in the mirror he smiled. Scully had left a lipstick stain from the kiss she gave him earlier. "I'm not washing this cheek." He said laughing at his joke. After taking a shower and eating he threw himself on the couch. After flipping the channels and not finding anything to watch, he turned the TV off and got his phone. He dialed Scully.

"Hey Scully, what a nice shade of lipstick. What color was it?"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Mulder opened his eyes and sighed. He sat up and tore the sheet off his body. Mulder rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out of his eyes. He walked to the bathroom and took a shower then dressed himself in black jeans and a gray t-shirt. Trodding to the living room, he picked up the phone and proceeded to call Scully.

"What's up Mulder." Scully answered when she picked up. "Hey Scully, Did I wake you?" "No, no. But I hope you're not calling me because you got a lead on something. It's my free day." "No, actually I'm calling to ask if you wanted to go out for breakfast." Mulder answered combing his hair in front of his mirror. "Oh, sure. Where?" "I was thinking of going to the diner on 6th avenue." "Okay, I'll meet you there then." Scully added. "You already dressed?" Mulder asked. "No, I'm going to take a shower." "Scully, what are you wearing?" Mulder asked smirking. "Bye Mulder. I'll see you there." Scully responded. Mulder hung up and chuckled to himself.

Mulder drove to the diner and sat in one of the booths. "Ready to order?" A waitress asked him. "In a few minutes. I'm waiting for someone." he answered. The waitress nodded and walked to another table. Mulder opened the menu and looked at the options. A few minutes later when he was playing with the spice shakers, someone tapped on the glass from the outside. He looked up to see Scully smile at him and walk to the entry of the diner. She walked to the booth where Mulder was waiting for her.

"Hi." Scully slipped inside the booth across Mulder. "Ready to order?" Mulder asked her. He signaled to the waitress to order their breakfast. They ordered and they talked while they waited for their food. "I knew you couldn't go a day without seeing me." Scully teased. Mulder chuckled at her. Their food arrived and they started eating. Mulder feasted on his scrambled eggs with bacon and toasts. While Scully ate oatmeal with blueberries.

"I was starving." Mulder wiped his mouth and hands with a napkin and took the last drink of his coffee. He called the waitress and asked for the check. "I really liked the oatmeal." Scully reached for her side purse. "Scully, no." He placed his hand over hers. "It's on me." He took a few bills out of his wallet and paid the waitress. "Keep the change." They stood up and walked out of the diner. "Meet me at my apartment?" Mulder asked taking the keys from his pocket. "Yeah." "I'll see you in a few then." Both of them drove off to Mulder's apartment. They parked side by side and walked together to his apartment. There they lounged on his couch and started talking.

"Skinner has a thing for you. You just don't see it." Mulder argued. Scully was about to reply back when Candy started moaning. Scully pointed at the wall connecting them. They listened carefully to see if they heard a second voice. "I only hear her." Scully told Mulder. "I've never seen anyone enter her apartment." Mulder added. The moaning was intense. Scully had her cheeks tinted pink and Mulder had placed a pillow on top of his lap. "Why don't I turn the TV on?" Mulder asked quickly. Scully nodded and handed him the remote. He turned up the volume to try to block the moans coming from his lascivious neighbor.

 **A week later**

Scully walked out of the elevator from Mulder's building. She made her way to Mulder's apartment. She was going to unlock Mulder's door with her key when Candy opened her door. "Hi." Candy greeted her. "Hi." Scully smiled at her. "How's Fox?" She asked about his recent injury. Their suspect had hit him on the head with a steel pipe. "He's getting better. He's not so dizzy anymore when he stands up. And his vision is back to normal." Scully answered. "I have to ask...Are you two a thing?" Candy asked. "It's kinda complicated..." Scully answered amused. "I'm going to check on Mulder. I'll see you around." Candy nodded.

Scully inserted her key on Mulder's door when the door was pulled. Mulder was standing in front of her in his underwear. "Mulder, what are you doing up?" She stepped inside his apartment and closed the door behind her. He sat on the couch. "I need you to stay in bed Mulder." Scully placed her arms akimbo. "I'm alright Scully." He rubbed his eyes. "You sure?" She checked his head. She passed a light in front of his eyes to check on his pupils. "Headaches?" Scully asked moving his hair out of his forehead. "No, no." Scully sat beside him. He leaned his head on the couch and looked at her. "You hungry?" Scully asked. "Yeah." she stood up and walked to the kitchen, Mulder followed there. He sat on the table so he could watch her. Scully started taking things out of the fridge. "What do you think of an omelet? I make it even better than yours." Scully looked in his direction, he was asleep on the table. The effect from the pill still on his system. Scully sighed and smiled. She started putting the ingredients in the pan. When it was done, she brought it to him. She nudged him and he looked at her.

"Eat up." She handed him a fork. After he ate, he went to bed. Scully's orders. "I'm going to be right here," She took her shoes off and sat on the empty side of the bed beside him. "checking on you." Mulder smiled at her and nodded. He scooted closer to her and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mulder, no." Scully entered his apartment to find him getting dressed up in his suit. She dropped her keys on the table and walked to him. She slipped the tie out of his collar. "I know you're red-green colorblind, but I don't think you're deaf." She started to unbutton his dress shirt. "I feel like I should enjoy this because it doesn't happen every day." Scully swatted him lightly on the chest. "Scully, you undressing me while conscious, that's rare and a very exciting thing to see." Mulder joked. Scully had reached the last button of the shirt. He helped her take it off of him. "Are you going to help me with these?" Mulder joked while unzipping his trousers. "Lay down Mulder." Scully ordered hanging his shirt. He complied and laid down on his leather couch. "I'm going to go now. I'll be back at lunch." She handed him the remote control. "Promise me you won't get dressed and won't leave without me." "I promise Scully." She nodded. "I promise I won't get dressed and I won't leave the house so only you can see me bare-assed." Mulder smirked. "Clever one Mulder." Scully chuckled. "I'm going to go now." She walked to him and kissed him on the forehead. As she took the keys from the table Mulder turned the TV on.

 **a few hours later**

Mulder sat in his underwear in front of his computer. He was on some X-rated website. He had stripped to his underwear a little after Scully had left. He clicked on another video. It was a web cam girl video. Everyone who tuned in could see her but she didn't see anyone. Only the comments they sent. _"Hey, there baby. What do you want me to do? Write it in the chat section and I'll do it for you"_ Said the woman on the video. "She looks familiar." Mulder thought. She started undressing in front of the camera. She started to do what the other men wrote in the comments. "Wait," Mulder stopped dead in his tracks. He looked closely. "That's Candy." She was pleasuring herself, completely naked on camera. He stared at the video. After seeing that, his excitement was a little hard to hide. "I got to call Scully." he picked up the phone and dialed the office.

"Scully." She answered. "Scully, you won't believe what I found." "You can't go out on the field yet Mulder. So don't even think about it." Scully warned thinking he called because he found a lead. "No Scully. It's not work related." "What is it then?" "I found out why Candy is so loud." Scully smiled. She wanted to hear this story. "How?" "I'll tell you over lunch since you're coming over." "Mulder! Tell me if you called for that." "Scully, I can't show you over the phone" Mulder argued. "Alright." Scully sighed. "Okay, I'll see you in a few hours." They hung up.

Scully sat on Mulder's desk. She looked at her watch. Just several hours away from lunch. She picked her things up and left the office. "I wasn't doing anything down there anyway." Scully got some lunch for them and then drove to his apartment. She opened the door with her key. When she closed the door behind her, she saw him sitting in front of the computer. He turned around on his chair. "You're early." Mulder observed. "Honestly, you left me with the doubt." She placed the bags on the table. "There wasn't any movement on the bureau either, so I left early." She walked over to his side on the computer. "So, I was surfing the net." Mulder began. "Surfing the net or the website?" Mulder rolled his eyes and continued. "I clicked on the first video on the second row." He clicked on the video. The video sprang to life. Candy was pleasuring herself on the screen. "Turns out your neighbor is a web cam porn star" Scully smirked at Mulder. "It says here she transmits three times a week." Mulder had clicked on her web profile. "Loose the morning glory before you put someone's eye out." Scully pointed to his crotch. "Scully!" He hissed and placed his hands on top of it. Scully chuckled. "Come on. Let's eat." She stood up and walked to the table. Mulder went to put some pants on.

* * *

This is my favorite chapter. I hope you like it as well!

xx pao


	6. Chapter 6

Scully signed the file. She placed all the papers in the file and handed it to Mulder for him to sign. "Want to grab dinner after work?" Scully asked. "Um, sorry I can't. I'm going out with Candy." He signed under her signature on the file. "Oh." She took the file from him. "I'm going to take these to Skinner." She grabbed the other files from the desk and headed off for Skinner's office.

When she came back she started gathering her things. "Where are you going?" Mulder asked. "Home." She grabbed her bag and her coat off the stand coat hanger. "I'll see you Monday." Mulder nodded and waved at her. Mulder and Candy started going out a few weeks ago. Mulder built up some courage and invited her out for dinner. Since then, they have been more close. Scully drove to the grocery store. She picked up ice cream and wine. "Ice cream for dinner won't do any harm." Scully walked to the cash register and paid for the items. "The only good thing is that he won't call me to talk me into a wild goose chase." She mumbled to herself.

Scully went home and started her weekend without Mulder. She took a shower and dressed in casual clothes. She threw herself on the couch and turned the TV on. "Damn, I forgot to rent some movies." To go out, Scully would dress up and maybe wear light make up. But today, she decided to leave her house in sweats and flip-flops. She got her badge, gun and keys and walked out the door. Scully drove to Blockbuster to rent some movies. She rummaged all the aisles of movies. She picked 5 romance movies and 3 horror movies (including the exorcist). Scully went to the cash register and paid for the rented movies. She gave the man behind the cash register her Blockbuster Membership Card. "If you pick another movie you get the second one free." Scully went to pick the other two. She walked to the sci-fi aisle. She saw some of Mulder's favorites. "What the hell." She grabbed the first two movies from the shelf and walked back to the cash register. The guy scanned the items and placed them in a bag for Scully.

Scully closed the door of the car and checked her phone. *No missed calls* She was starting to miss Mulder. At this hour they were either talking on the phone or out checking out one of Mulder's leads. She went home. After she was settled on the couch with sheets, wine and ice cream, she picked a random movie from the bag. It turned out to be one of the alien movies. Scully placed it on the VCR and turned off the lights. The night passed and she had eaten 1/3 of the ice cream. She also had been drinking wine from the bottle. She turned off the tv after seeing some of the other movies. She took her sweatpants off and went to bed.

 **the next day**

Scully opened her eyes at 11:21 am. She stood up and walked to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and then headed for the kitchen. "Hey, you're up." Scully looked at the couch. Mulder lounged in her couch watching TV. "Mulder? What are you doing here?" Scully walked to him. "I knocked and you didn't answer, so I used my key." He explained. "Oh." She nodded and made her way to the kitchen to set a pot of coffee. "How'd go with Candy?" Scully asked sitting on one of the table chairs. "We went to the movies," He stood up and sat in the chair in front of her. "and then she invited me in." The coffee was done and Scully stood up to serve it. "To her apartment?" She handed him his coffee mug and sat on the chair again. Mulder nodded and took a sip of his coffee. "Do I want to know what happened?" Mulder chuckled and Scully took that as a sign. "So something happened." He looked at her. "Not much." "You got some." Scully chuckled and patted him on the shoulder. "Not exactly." She furrowed her eyebrows. "I'm confused." Scully ran her hand through her hair. "We, um, went to second base." Mulder looked away flushed. "Ohh." Scully brought the mug to her lips. "We could have gone further, but I stopped her."

Scully was a little relieved. He hadn't gone far with Candy. "Why?" Scully asked out of curiosity. He had the opportunity to be with his really attractive neighbor. "It just didn't feel right." Scully nodded. "Have you seen her since last night?" "No, I heard her when I was leaving though." She sat back in her chair. "Did you ask her how much she gets paid for her videos?" "No," Mulder smirked. "Are you interested in the industry Agent Scully? If you are interested I got a great name for you." "Yeah? And what would that be?" Scully smiled. "Mrs. Spooky." "Really Mulder?" "That's what I think they call you on the bureau now." Scully shook her head chuckling at him.

"What are your plans for the weekend?" She stood to take their empty mugs to the sink. "Staying here." She turned to him at his answer. "Just to see you walking around in nothing but that shirt." Scully's cheeks turned red. She forgot that she had taken her sweatpants off before going to bed. "Mulder." Scully smiled and turned to rinse the mugs.

After Scully got her sweatpants on again to get Mulder's attention, they sat on her couch and kept talking until Mulder said he was leaving.

"I'll call you before bed." Mulder said at the door. Scully nodded. She walked closer to him and kissed him on the cheek. Grazing his lips. She blushed and looked down. He smiled at her and walked off to leave the apartment building.

* * *

Favorite, Follow, Review :)


	7. Chapter 7

Scully woke up to the sound of someone pounding on her door. Only one person could be here at this hour. She didn't even bother to look through the peep-hole. Scully opened her front door and Mulder almost tumbled on top of her.

"Heyy Scully!" Mulder greeted Scully and stepped inside the apartment. "Are you drunk Mulder?" She already knew but asked anyway. He reeked of alcohol. "I may be..." He stared into space for a second before starting to take his coat off. He dressed in a button down shirt and dark jeans. The shirt had a few buttons undone and his undershirt peeked through. "Do you know what time it is?" She asked him. He brought his left wrist to his face and squinted trying to tell the time. "1am" she answered her own question. "Oh...Did I wake you?" he asked scratching the back of his head. "Kind of." Scully walked to the kitchen. "Sorry." he whispered.

Scully furrowed her brow and turned around to look at Mulder. He was walking to the couch. "Why are you drinking? You don't drink often." It was true, he didn't drink that much. Sometimes the occasional beer but not strong liquor. "I wanted a drink." He leaned his back on the arm rest of the couch and folded his arms on his chest. "You definitely had more than one drink, Mulder." She walked over to the back of the couch and gave him a glass of water. He sat up and took it. Scully took a seat on the other end of the couch and looked at him. "Why are you so dressed up?"

"I ate dinner with Candy." He toed his shoes off. "By your state, It didn't go well right?." "No. It didn't." He propped his socked feet on Scully's lap. "What happened?" Scully asked while she played with the hole on one of Mulder's socks. "She invited me for dinner in her apartment. We ate and drank wine. Then we moved to the couch." Mulder undid the rest of his buttons on his shirt. "We...started to...you know." Scully nodded. "It didn't feel right Scully."

"Mulder, that's what you told me last time." Scully squeezed one of his feet.

"I know, but it just didn't feel right. "

"Then why did you go if it didn't feel right?"

"I wanted to tell her that it wasn't going to work out. One thing led to another and we ended on the couch. We were about to...but I couldn't do it Scully."

"Do you know why?"

"It wasn't with you Scully." He sighed and closed his eyes, Scully bit her bottom lip and tried to find some words.

"You're drunk Mulder." Was the first thing that came to her mind. "I may be, but I had that realization when I wasn't drunk." He was going to sit up but got dizzy in the process. "I think 'm going to be sick." "C'mon. Let's get you to bed." Scully stood up from the couch and helped him get to his feet. They walked to Scully's bedroom. He sat on bed while Scully got a bucket in case he wanted to puke.

"I love you Scully. But I already knew that before. Candy just helped me to realize it. I'm in love with you. Even though we disagree in some things and we have very different opinions, I love you." He rambled. Scully came with another glass of water to keep him hydrated. "I love you so much that...I can't compare it to anything." He took the water and drank it in a few gulps. The next time Scully came from the kitchen, Mulder was fast asleep on her side. She draped the sheets over him and went to bed beside him.

Around 4 in the morning Scully felt Mulder get up and run to the bathroom. She heard him empty the contents of his stomach. Minutes later he came back to bed. "How do you feel?" Scully asked turning to face him. He had undressed to his boxers on the bathroom. "Like shit." He got under the sheets again. "Get some rest." Scully got close to him and drifted to sleep. He sighed with a smile on his face and closed his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Scully opened her eyes and turned to check on Mulder. The sheets covered most of his face. He opened his eyes as if he could feel her stare.

"Feeling better?" Scully asked him. He nodded and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah. My head hurts though."

Scully took note of how gruff his voice was in the morning and stored it into a special part of her brain.

"Hey, uh...Scully?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Did I say anything..." Mulder fumbled awkwardly, "Weird? When I was here last night?"

Scully folded her arms under her pillow and chuckled. "Yeah, you did actually." Mulder groaned and covered his face with his hands. "What did I say?" He turned to look at her. "How much of an ass did I make of myself?" She smiled and he groaned again. He buried his face in the pillow.

"I'd eat something. Want breakfast?" Scully sat up in bed. In that same moment, Mulder's stomach decided to groan loudly. "I guess that's a yes." Mulder touched his stomach.

Scully stood and made her way to the bathroom. "Let me brush my teeth and it's all yours." She said peeking her head out the bathroom. He nodded and closed his eyes. He drifted off again until Scully shook him to tell him the bathroom was free. He stood and went to brush his teeth as well. He opened the medicine cabinet to get his toothbrush, but he didn't find it.

"Hey Mulder," Scully moved the doorknob. "Are you decent?" Mulder opened the door. "Not morally but I'm wearing clothes if that's what you mean." Scully smiled at his joke. "I forgot to tell you. I replaced the toothbrushes with new ones." Scully opened a drawer and handed him a new toothbrush.

"Thanks. I was about to call you." Scully sat down on the closed lid of the toilet. Mulder continued to brush his teeth. Scully observed him as he brushed. He splashed water on his face and dried his face with his shirt.

Mulder turned and stared at Scully.

"What?" Scully asked at his stare. "I have to pee." He pointed to where she was sitting. "Oh, sorry." She stood up and exited the bathroom. She headed for the kitchen and started taking out things for breakfast.

Mulder came from the bathroom and sat in the chair closest to her. She made some scrambled eggs and fried bacon.

"Did I say something else?" Mulder asked after they finished their breakfast. Scully placed their dishes in the sink and stilled herself. "I feel like I said something that hurt you." She shook her head and turned to look at him. She could see the worry in his eyes. "No Mulder, you didn't say anything hurtful." She leaned against the counter.

"How about something...embarrassing?" Scully smiled and bowed her head to look at her feet. "How bad is it Scully?" He buried his face in his hands. "You confessed something's... and they're not bad at all." Mulder started at Scully waiting for her to tell him his drunken musings.

"You, um, told me that being there last night with Candy didn't feel right. I asked you if you knew why and you told me."

Mulder knew where this was going. By Scully's smile he knew he hadn't screwed up their friendship and partnership. "Do I keep going?" Mulder nodded. "you told me it didn't feel right because it wasn't me." Scully expected him to groan or to cover his face with his hands, but he didn't. Instead he smiled and nodded.

"You also told me that you loved me." Scully was blushing at this point. "I was hoping I'd hallucinated that." Scully furrowed her brow thinking he regretted it. "I meant it, but I wanted you to know in a different way." Scully let out a breath she'd been holding. He stood and walked to her. "Remember that time I told you at the hospital?" Scully nodded. "You went looking for the Queen Anne and we had to save your ass again." He nodded and looked down. "I also told me you loved me that day." Both of them had smiles on their faces.

"I meant it." He said after a few minutes of silent gazing. "I meant it back then. And I meant it yesterday...or last night, whatever." He leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet, short kiss.

"Just had a flashback to a 1939 version of you who had a pretty mean right hook." She laughed to his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

Sorry I took so much time to write this chapter.

Stick around for the next chapter ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Mulder entered the office and hung his coat. He was about to greet Scully with a good morning but the office was empty. The lights were on and her briefcase was on top of his desk but she was nowhere to be seen.

He turned on the coffee maker and started working around. He signed Scully's report and finished his. He stood and poured himself some coffee on his mug. He sat behind his desk and smiled at the memory of their kiss.

As if he called her telepathically, she entered the office.

"Mornin' Scully." He greeted sitting upright in his chair. "Skinner called you up?" Scully nodded walking towards his desk. "I just finished my report, it just needs your signature." He tapped the folders on the desk.

"He reminded me of the reports but he actually called me up to tell me something else." She opened his folder and signed his report. "We have to update our badge and id pictures." Scully went around the desk and pulled out a comb from a drawer.

She went to the little lab on the side of their office. She found a mirror and started to fix her hair.

"I don't like taking pictures." He stared at his badge.

"Why?" Scully asked from the mirror.

"I don't like my nose."

"It's a distinctive nose, but that's not automatically a bad thing." She came to stand in front of him. "It's ugly and always in the way." He took his forgotten coffee mug to his lips.

"No it's not." Scully took the mug from his hand and took a sip of his coffee. She grabbed a lipstick tube and went to the mirror again. Mulder stood and followed her. He observed her as she applied some color to her lips. She smacked her lips and wiped the excess with the tip of her finger.

"How do I look?" Scully turned to Mulder. "Hot, gorgeous, beautiful...whatever you want to call it." He smiled at her. Scully's cheeks flared red at Mulder's comment. He fixed his hair and straightened his clothes.

Half an hour later after they took their pictures, they got called up to pick up their updated badges and id's.

They got inside the elevator and Scully pressed the button to the 4th floor.

"I could kiss you right now." Mulder blurted out. Scully smirked and looked at him. "Do it." She shrugged taunting him.

He came to stand in front of her. He lifted her chin and brought their lips together. Soft and sweet turned firm and frenzied. Scully arched into him, bringing her breasts in contact with his chest. Mulder groaned softly, low in his throat. He snaked and arm around her waist and deepened the kiss. Scully pushed him gently off of her. Mulder had a goofy grin on his face. He wiped his lips with the back of his tie. Scully cleared her throat.

"You're making it really hard Mulder." Scully said with a slight smile on her face.

"Very hard indeed." Mulder grinned chuckling. Scully laughed understanding his innuendo.

"You're an idiot." She laughed pushing some hair behind her ear. "But I'm your idiot." She looked at him and nodded smiling, agreeing with his comeback.

The elevator doors opened and they went to get their badges.

* * *

Thank you Sarah for helping me with this chapter.

Stay tuned for the next chapter ;)


End file.
